1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electrical plug connector with at least two contact partners, which can be linked to establish an electrical contact.
2. Description of Related Art
Electrical plug connectors, for example comprising a receptacle and a flat plug, or similar electrical plug connectors are utilized in large numbers in electrical appliances of the consumer goods industry, such as for example large and small domestic appliances, socalled brown goods, or also in electrical appliances for do-it-yourself and trades needs or the like. Due to the large number of electrical contacts made between two plug contact partners there is the not insignificant danger in largescale manufacture in particular that the electrical conductivity of the electrical plug contact partners inserted by plugging in, for example through contact partners outside the manufacturing tolerance or otherwise faulty, is either not made at all or only inadequately between the joined contact partners. Due to the then high electrical resistance at the point of connection in the joined contact partners the deficient or unavailable electrical conductivity leads to considerable heating, which depending on the degree of unavailable conductivity and the thus increasing electrical resistance can lead into temperature ranges, which can trigger a so-called cable fire or even result in burning of the overall electrical appliance, when the latter is operated.